


Shirtless Selfie Guy

by JHsgf82



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, College, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romance, online meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82
Summary: [AU] Katniss Everdeen (The Girl on Fire) has been chatting up Peeta Mellark (The Boy With the Bread) online.  Little does she know what will happen when, while sitting in a coffee shop, she asks for a picture.Tumblr Prompt:  Everlark Meet OnlineCover edit by:  mrspeetamellark
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	Shirtless Selfie Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethpeaches123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethpeaches123/gifts).



> The title is horrible, but it's meant to be funny, was all I could come up with, and does fit in with the story.

Katniss Everdeen wasn’t much of an online person, but because the world subsisted on that these days, she’d been forced to join in. It was mainly for educational purposes and for keeping in touch with her family while she was away at college. Katniss had definitely had little to no social media presence, that is until her sister, Primrose, convinced her to get on Twitter and Tumblr, so they could follow each other. Prim had guilt-tripped her with the whole ‘you’re away at college, and I never see you, and I want to keep track of you, and this is so much easier than phone calls’ bit. And so, she’d allowed Prim to make accounts for her, and well, lately, she’d gotten into it.

Suffice it to say, the biggest reason for her enhanced social media activity was a guy.

This morning, as usual, Katniss decided to hit her favorite coffee shop before molecular biology class. She ordered her seasonal usual, a peppermint hot chocolate, as it had just passed the point of no return for fall, at least for her. While she waited for her order to be prepared, she shot off a quick message to her...she wasn’t sure what to call him...her online friend?

They’d been chatting daily for nearly a month now. It was one of those things where they happened to keep seeing each other’s user name on the same social media sites, and they would comment on the same things: random thoughts of the day, humor, current events, etc. He was witty and funny, and one day, he messaged her. She messaged back, and the rest was history...

They’d grown more and more friendly over the past few weeks, so naturally, her ‘friend,’ who was basically a big puppy dog, sent her a sweet and slightly sappy message back, saying how he’d missed her during those 4 hours he’d been forced to sleep in order to wake up for school in the morning‒he was a college sophomore, like her, but they didn’t say where they went to school. Katniss was still a bit concerned with privacy.

 _ **GirlonFire:** How could you miss me while you were sleeping?_  
  
Yes, that was her username. That’s what came of letting her sister pick for her. Prim had, apparently, chosen that because Katniss was into the outdoors and was a whiz at starting fires.

 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Because I didn’t get to dream of you. I never have good dreams like that. Wish I could control those things._  
  
Yes, that was her guy’s username, and she didn’t fault him for it because his family owned a bakery.

Katniss bit her lip at his words and shook her head a little.

 _ **GirlonFire:** You’re so corny. Does that really work on girls?_  
  
Despite her response, she couldn’t bring herself to mind when he said things like that.

 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Don’t know. Never tried a line like that on any other girl. I’m shy… ;)_  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** I highly doubt that._  
  
Peeta was NOT shy, that Katniss was certain of. The way he talked online, always with the perfect response in a split-second, he couldn’t possibly be shy or withdrawn in real life.

Katniss heard the chime of the door to the coffee shop just then, and as anyone would, she turned her head slightly to look. And she had to do a double-take, although she tried to keep it discreet because he was just so handsome.

Said guy breezed past her and went up to the counter to order. He was blond, filled out his sweater and jeans quite nicely, and when he turned briefly, she noticed he had blue eyes. He made her think of a certain someone she was beginning to feel things for...

Her Boy With the Bread, Peeta, as he’d said his name was, had described himself for her one time, and this guy sort of fit his description. She wondered if Peeta bore any resemblance to Hunky Coffee Shop Guy, aside from blond, stocky build, and blue eyes.

Katniss exchanged a few more messages with Peeta, but she couldn’t help glancing up at the guy waiting on his drink order. He was on his phone, too. It’d pinged a few times while she was messaging Peeta, and once he’d looked over at her and caught her eyes. It took her a couple of seconds to drop her eyes and pretend to be oblivious to him, and surely, he’d seen her staring.

But she decided to ignore him, even when he smiled at her and took a seat at the next table over. She buried her eyes in her phone, instead, focusing on what to message next to Peeta. But she could still feel the heat of his gaze on her.

 _ **GirlonFire:** So, I was wondering...could you take a pic for me?_  
  
It was sort of an impulsive request. They’d agreed to keep things private and superficial, but she was really curious. She wanted to see what Peeta looked like. Oddly, Handsome Coffee Shop Guy had made her even more curious. Maybe she wanted to prove to herself that her Boy With the Bread was better in looks and substance than this random guy she’d been ogling. Maybe she wanted to ease her conscience. Although, it wasn’t like they had a relationship…

 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Okay, but I can’t send you a racy one because I’m in public._  
  
Katniss flushed.

 _ **GirlonFire:** Uh, I never asked for a racy one, perv!_  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Perv?! Well, that wasn’t very nice. I should stop talking to you altogether._  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** Sorry._  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Oh, who am I kidding? I can’t stay mad at you for long. ;)_  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** Well, that was easy._  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Don’t press your luck, sweetheart. You’re adorable, but that doesn’t mean you can get away with anything you want with me._  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** *embarrassed emoji*_  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** My god, can you get any cuter?_  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** I’m not cute._  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Don’t argue with me. I think I know cute when I see it._  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** But you haven’t seen me._  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** That’s right. I want a picture of you, too._  
  
Katniss considered it. It was only fair, really.

 _ **GirlonFire:** Okay, you first._  
  
Katniss waited, rather impatiently, admittedly. Peeta was taking a while, and she wondered if he was trying to get the perfect picture for her. Her lips curled up into a small smirk-smile. He said she was cute, but he was the cute one.

Speaking of cute, she still couldn’t help noticing the guy beside her. He was cute, too, and damn it all if she felt like she was cheating on her Boy With the Bread.

She sighed to herself. It’s not like he’s your ‘real’ boyfriend, dummy. He’s just this guy you talk to online.

And even if he was her boyfriend, that didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to think another guy was attractive. Not like she was going to do anything about it. Definitely not with Coffee Shop Guy, and not with The Boy With the Bread, either.

Peeta still hadn’t responded, so she decided to message him with what popped into her head, a general observation.

 _ **GirlonFire:** The guy beside me is taking selfies. *eye rolling emoji*_  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Excuse me, but didn’t you just ask me to take one for you? Give the guy a break. He’s probably sending one to his girlfriend, like...nevermind..._  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** You didn’t just almost call me your girlfriend, did you?_  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** No, I’d never be that dumb._  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** Okay…_  
  
Despite giving him a hard time, when he’d said that, Katniss’s stomach had flipped a little.

 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** …………… _  
  
_**GirlonFire:** *laughing emoji*_  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Anyway, so, this guy...he’s not taking his shirt off is he?_  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** What?! No! Why?_  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Because that’s what I might do for you later…_  
  
Katniss’s cheeks flamed. She had no idea what to write next. They’d been flirting for weeks, yes, but now there was potential nudity involved… Okay, so him taking off his shirt wouldn’t be so bad. Not like he was going to show her his…..

 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Um, hello, Katniss?_  
  
Geez, she must have been out for a minute or two. She took a breath.

 _ **GirlonFire:** Sorry, I got distracted._  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** By Shirtless Selfie Guy? Do I need to be jealous?_  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** What?! No! He’s fully clothed. I’m in a coffee shop! There are health codes, you know. _  
  
_**BoyWiththeBread:** Good. And really? Me too._  
  
 _Wait…No...No way, couldn’t be…_  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** So, about that picture. I think you need to take one, too. And we need to send it at the same time because I’m not sure you can be trusted. ;)_  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** Alright._  
  
Having agreed, Katniss flipped open her camera, switched it to selfie mode, and held it out. She snapped a couple of photos, and when she decided on one, she messaged Peeta.

 _ **GirlonFire:** Okay._  
  
 _ **BoyWiththeBread:** Together?_  
  
 _ **GirlonFire:** Together._  
  
They sent their photos.

When Peeta’s loaded up, Katniss’s jaw dropped, and she swiveled her head to the side. The guy at the next table’s eyes were wide. He looked at her, then a large grin spread across his face.

“Well, hello, Girl on Fire,” he said smoothly.

She smiled back. “Hello, Boy With the Bread.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this. Not sure yet.


End file.
